The Masked Flower
by LaStoriaDellaAnimeFreak
Summary: By faith Noah, being warned of God of things not seen as yet, moved with fear, prepared an ark to the saving of his house; by the which he condemned the world, and became heir of the righteousness which is by faith. - And every living substance was destroyed which was upon the face of the ground, both man, and cattle, and the creeping things, and the fowl of the heavens.(horror) OC
1. The Intro to Leiko

**Okay so I got bored...Enjoy the story.**

* * *

"Watch out Nozomi-sama!" The finder shouted as he protected two civilians from debris from the falling houses. A black blur zipped around the level 2's, moving swiftly and gracefully without flaw.

"Grim death: Kiiro and Kuro: Hachi no Sasa!" A voice shouted. It was high, sickly sweet, yet very sadistic. The Level two akuma's that resembled a snake and rat were destroyed in a matter of a few seconds. "Only two left! Mario take the civilians out of here!" The blur 'Nozomi' shouted. The finder did not question and did as told.

The blur finally stopped and stood in front of the two Akuma. The blur turned out to be a "5'6'" girl with golden blond straight layered hair that reached a little past her ears, her body was hidden under a black cloak, and wore a white mask that had a black devilish grin that went from ear to ear in a slim smirk black cloth covered the eye holes, and Black slashes went through the left eye. "Ex-or-sit! Must kill! Exorcist! Die! DIe DIE!" The Level two that resembled a dog screeched. "Yeah...YOU should die." She said as she smirked. "Grim death: Kiiro and Kuro: Hachi no Sasa!" She shouted and on her right hand appeared elongated gold claws (A/N like Soi fon's from bleach) on all her fingers. They were black with golden lines around them and looked mechanical. She crouched slightly then pushed herself from the snowy ground at an alarming speed and ran her claws through both Level two's. As she gently touched the Akuma's black Oleander shaped spots began to appear all over the akuma, similar to the way Akuma poison is known to be. She landed on the floor gracefully as the Akuma fell to the ground writhing in pain as they clutched their heads. "R.I.P." She muttered then the Akuma exploded.

She, with the cloak on, looked like a male including that she had a mask.

She turned to see in the remains of the Akuma was a soft green light hidden under some ashes. She walked over to it and picked it up and put it in her cloak. "Hana..." She said and her claws turned into a dark crimson liquid then disappeared as it hit the snow covered floor. She let out a sigh and walked towards the village the Finder to the civilians. "Baka Finder, man...I give him one simple order and he just has to cause attention for the Akuma..." She muttered irritated. A small lump started to move under the cloak causing her to flinch then sigh heavily, "Kuro...Stop messing around and come out if you really want to, don't start messing around in my cloak." She said. All of a sudden and black blur appeared from her cloak and zoomed around her as she walked, "Kuro!" She shouted and the blur soon stopped and sat on her head. A golem with black wings similar to one of a crow's, long black feathers at the ends, it had a red Oleander shape on the front of it, and a long slim tail similar to a cats. "Calm yourself, we're not here on vacation or anything." She said. The Golem, Kuro, seemed to nod at it's masters order.

Soon after the dreadful silence she came to the village to see it in shambles. She sprinted, the cloak still covering her figure, as she searched for her Finder and any survivors. "Mario! Mario where the fuck are you!?" She called but no answer. She stopped sprinting when she saw the beige cloak of he Finder on top of a pile of ashes. She walked over to it to see the clothes of the two civilians as well on top of a pile of ashes. "So the Akuma killed a mother and daughter and my finder..." She said looking at the remains. She did the sign of the Cross over the ashes, "Our Father who's art in Heaven, Hollowed be thy name, thy kingdom come, thy will be done, on Earth as it is in Heaven. Give us this day our daily bread and forgive us for our trespasses as we forgive those who trespassed against us, and lead us not into temptation but deliver us from Evil." She recited. "Psalm 116:15, Precious in the sight of the Lord is the death of his saints...Amen." She then bowed and walked past the ashes.

"The world is full of fools that believe in God. Those who put full faith in such a non-existent and deceitful God are bound to die." She seethed.

**_"You say that though you know the bible's versus by heart?"_** Said a light voice. It echoed through her mind. "You know full well that was not by choice..." She growled. _**"Don't growl at me Leiko."** _The Voice replied. "Damare Hana..." She stated. Everything became silent once more as she walked.

Soon she came up to a train station at the next town over. "Well...It's time to go back home." She mumbled as she boarded the train to the Alaskan Branch of the Black Order.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \/\/\/\/\/\/

"Allen-Kun! Lavi-Kun! Kanda-Kun!" Called lithe young woman. She had dark forest green colored hair, dark purple eyes, and a fair complexion. Her hair reached the middle of her neck and she wore a black jacket long enough to pass for a short dress that ends in a frilled shirt all red lined. She had the Black Order's crest on her left breast of the jacket and he whole outfit was uniformed designed. She had on red heels and thigh high black socks.

She sprinted through the halls of the main Branch of the Black order, the European Branch, with a clipboard in hand. She slowed her pace into a walk as she reached the cafeteria of the Order. She walked to three young men. One, with a muscular physique and about "5'8'", had medium-length gray/white hair that grown to shoulder-length, silver/lavender lilac eyes, and skin is somewhat pale. He had an unusual scar on the left side of his face that starts as a pentagram on his forehead, trails down in a line that severs his eyebrow and mars his eyelid, and hooks slightly at his cheekbone and follows his cheek down close to his chin. It also has an extra line of scar tissue that runs parallel to his lower eyelid. Another, handsome "5'9'", well-built young man with fairly light skin, had longish, bright red hair worn up in a bandanna, and green eyes; though keeps one hidden under a black eye patch. The Last one, was handsome young Japanese man who stood at "5'11", who is usually found in a foul mood. He had long midnight blue hair that was kept up in a high strict ponytail aside from two locks of his hair framing his face and his bangs, and dark blue eyes. All three young men sat at a table eating.

"Guy's guess what Ni-san told me!" She called happily. She flashed them a closed smile waiting for their reply, "What's the new Lenalee-chan?" The red head asked. "Ni-san told me they're transferring a new exorcist, or well er- a new one to this Branch at least." She said. "Really? Who?" The White-haired young man asked. "Well, Ni-san said the exorcists name was Leiko Nozomi." The girl Lenalee stated. "So it's a new girl?" The red head asked. "Well maybe, then again it could be a guy." The white-ette said. "What make's you say that Allen-Kun?" Lenalee asked. "Well look at Bakanda. His name is for a girl. Right Yu~" Allen stated with a wicked smirk as her looked at the bluenette across the table. "What was that Moyashi?" 'Bakanda' seethed as he placed a hand on the hilt of his katana.

"You heard me Bakanda~" Allen said, the Red head was laughing hysterically beside Lenalee. "Kanda-kun! Allen-kun! Enough!" Lenalee said sternly. The two looked at her then eyes the "lethal" clipboard in her arms and calmed themselves as they turned away from each other. "Alright-" "Lenalee-san! Komui-san wants to see you about the new transfer exorcist!" Said a finder from the entrance of the dinning hall. She looked at him and nodded with a happy close-eyed smile, "Arigato!" She then turned to her friends, "Alright I got to go, I'll see you guys later." She said as she hurried to her Brother's office.

Soon she came upon Komui's door, she knocked lightly and waited till she heard her brother's reply, "Come in." she opened the door slowly to the paper covered office. Paperwork of all kind or letters were scattered all around the floor to the point where you couldn't see the tile (or if it was carpet) of the floor. "Even here in the new order he's messy..." She muttered. She looked up from the messy floor to the desk and saw a man with dark green eyes and long dark purple hair that curls at the end. He wears a pair of wire-frame, pentagonal glasses, a high-collared dress shirt, white pants and a white beret along with his uniform, a white, Branch Chief coat. He also wore slippers that were white.

He looked up, from whatever he was doing, to Lenalee. "Oh Lenalee-chan~ How's my little sister?" He asked happily. "Good Ni-san...What is it about the transfer that you wanted to talk about?" She asked as she sat down on a couch. "Oh yes, I would like to send you on your first alone mission since we moved here. I want you to go meet up with the new exorcist." Komui stated. Lenalee beamed at her brother and nodded, "Good, now you'll be meeting her," He pulled down a map behind him and pointed, "here in England at Castle Combe." Komui stated. "Leiko will be waiting there for you at the front." He added. Lenalee nodded, "Alright Ni-san." She said.

"Good, You'll leave in three hours and arrive there in nine to ten hours." He said and she just nodded as she hugged him goodbye and ran off to her room.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Leiko had departed from the train and walked along the snow of the Alaskan floor towards the mountains. She didn't mind the cold much, rather it soothed her more than anything. _"Hello? Leiko are you almost here?"_ a female voice, that was sickly sweet and yet very fearful, came from Kuro as she fluttered up from under Leiko's coat. "Yeah, I'm by the mountains 23 degrees north of the Alaskan Branch's location." She responded. _"Good girl, I'll see you soon."_ and then nothing but static came from Kuro till it silenced itself.

"You'd think she would have more faith in me..." She said as she broke into a sprint.

Soon, maybe an hour, she came up to a large building that was very tall but was still hidden in between the mountains ranges. She walked towards the main entrance, passing white golems that were standard to all the branches of the order. As she came up to a large white wall a voice came from an intercom in front of her, "Identification." She nodded and said, "Leiko Nozomi, The Poisonous Masked Flower, Marshalls' Cross Marian, Klaud Nine, and Sokoro Winters had trained me. I'm 19 years old and my parasitic innocence name is Hana and my equipment type innocence are Twin pistols named Shiro and Shochi." She stated. "Please remove your mask." The voice said. "No." She said sharply. "Good, Welcome back Nozomi-san." All of a sudden the floor under Leiko disappeared and she fell into a dark abyss though soon landed on a rock gracefully. Around her was snow and small glaciers.

"Welcome home sweetheart~" said a woman with a white lab coat. "Hello Medusa...Mother..." Leiko said as she walked towards her. Medusa is a woman with a fairly average physical build, and a large, black, dotted snake tattoo winding down either arm. Her facial features consist of eyes containing yellow irises with black pupils, and blonde hair arranged in a spiked style, with two long strands extending downwards framing either side of her face, that entwine each other like a caduceus' snake to rest upon her chest. Under the lab coat she wore a black body-length suit which extends downwards to her knees and fits slightly loosely. Medusa extended her hands out to the girl and smiled, "Give me a hug~" She said. Leiko nodded and did just that. She wrapped her arms around her "mother" and sighed in content.

"How was the mission?" Medusa asked as she released Leiko from the motherly hug. She set her hands on her shoulders though. "It went fine other than a few meaningless fatalities." She answered. Medusa nodded and smiled, "Alright, go to see the nurse and then go pack, you're leaving soon so hurry okay." Medusa stated. Leiko nodded, "When will you and him be transferring to the main branch?" she asked. "We'll be transferring soon sweetheart now go." Medusa ordered.

Leiko then left without another word.

"So how is she doing?" asked a male voice. Medusa turned to see a man at "6'1'" with silver-gray hair and big, round glasses. He had a large screw/bolt going through his head, which was his innocence. A signature hallmark of this man was his trademark zig-zag stitches. He had sewn stitches all over his body and clothing. His most notable piece of clothing is his doctor's lab coat. He is also surprisingly well built for a man his age, due to a large portion of his time being devoted to combat training. He sat in a caster-wheel chair as a smoke hung from his mouth. "Oh Stein...Shes doing fine it seems. Though she does want to know when we will be transferring to the Main branch as well." She stated. "I see..." He took a long drag from the cigarette.

"How long do you think before-" "Let's not talk about that till she show's signs of awakening..." Medusa cut him off. Stein took another drag then thought to himself, _How will we handle the situation when that time comes? _

After about an hour Leiko had packed her belongings, that were very few, in a suitcase and sighed. "At least I'll get to see the others..." She said with a sigh. She picked up the suit case and headed out to meet up with a member of the European Branch.

{[]}{[]}{[]}{[]}{[]}{[]}{[]}

Lenalee had left the order and was now on a train, the finder outside of the room like always, that was close to her destination. She looked out the window with a smile as she recalled what had happened only an hour ago.

Lavi, Kanda, and Allen had begun to argue with Komui about Lenalee going alone while she stood by the door. They offered to come along but she declined before Komui could gladly accept. She convinced them to let her go only if she had her Golem on at all times and she stood by the finder closely so she could contact the Order if needed.

She let out a light sigh, "They're all such good friends." She said.

:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

Leiko sat on the train compartment and sighed, she had been on the train for about 10 hours. She had grown tired of sitting and often shifted around, she was now leaning on the window looking out of it. She began to notice it became slightly warmer, "Guess it wouldn't hurt to take this off." She stated as she took off the cloak to reveal her uniform.

It was very unusual given that Alaska's climate was cold. She wore a black crop top that was snug on her, a crimson red outlined the fabric in thick lines, it had a v-neck collar and the crest of the order on her left breast. The sleeves were tight till they reached her elbows to which they flared out. Her bottom were a pair of red shorts that would seem way to short for a lady, a thin black belts hung off the hoops of the shorts oh her sides, thigh high black socks that were slightly see through, red knee high boots that slightly flared out at the top and made of a soft yet durable fabric, and had a three in a half inch heel. She had two black gun holsters on both thighs and in them were black twin pistols.

She had lightly tanned skin, her body curvy, slim, and fit. Her nails were long, maybe an inch at the most, and were painted black and yellow in a checkered design. On the tips of her fingers, not her nails, were small tattoos of Oleander flowers that had roots circling around her ringers till they made a large Oleander flower in the middle of her palms. "Much better." She said as she let out a sigh.

She decided to keep the cloak off till she reached the train station. She stood up and left the room and began to walk to the back of the train. She wanted some form of entertainment. When she walked into the last cabin she saw no one in it. She let out another sigh as she walked in and stopped at the door at the end. She looked as the train tracks under the train seemed to be moving under them into the opposite direction. She turned around and said, "This pitiful Earth's fate hangs on a simple thread...I wonder who will win this war, The Millennium Earl or us the Exorcists?"

* * *

**And End. I guess this could be called a drabble but if you want me to continue this just review it. I like got bored during math and this thought came to mind so yeah. **

**-Nightmare**


	2. Unsuspected Reunion

**Hello's, well when I first posted the last chapter I didn't think anyone would review, let alone follow it, so since that happened I'll continue it so please enjoy this chapter. Light criticism is allowed just no flames.**

* * *

Leiko had walked back to her train compartment, ignoring the stares she received from other passenger's, and sat down by the window. She began to question her existence since her life was never forgiving to her at long moments in time. Aside from the obvious fact that she was an exorcist what was their to live for? What would happen to her when this war was over? Before she could go deeper into the thought she saw the train station not too far off out the window and quickly put her coat on.

"Might as well not to dwell on it." She said as she stood. She had felt the train slow down to a stop. The whistle blown to signal that they had stopped at their last destination before heading back to their destinations before hand.

{[\|/]}{[\|/]}{[\|/]}{[\|/]}{[\|/]}

"I wonder what the Millennium Earl wanted to speak to us about?" A girl who looked about 14 or 15-years-old,wearing a dress in a punk-gothic lolita style, black glossy shoes, She had purple-blue hair spiked up in a punk style, fearless gold eyes, and dark umber skin. She sat at a large round table with others with the similar physical features. She had the stigmata on her forehead.

"Give us more missions I guess." A very handsome man with wavy, black hair and a mole under his eye in his mid- to late-twenties. He had gold alluring eyes, the stigmata on his forehead, and the same umber skin as the girl before him that spoke. He wore a white button up shirt that had the first four top buttons unbuttoned, black dress pants and shoes.

"I want someone to kill." Said a teen who wore heavy makeup around his eyes and has the stigmata on his forehead. He wore a wifebeater, tight leather pants with corset stitching, with the left pant leg ending at his thigh, and a fur-lined leather jacket. He also had bandages wrapped around his neck. He had black hair, umber skin, and gold eyes as well. "I hope we get someone fun to kill, hiiii~" said a blonde that sat next to the black haired one, the teen closely resembles a rag doll due to his wide eyes and stitches across his mouth. His clothes are of the same style as the boy next to him, though his belt is reversed, he does not wear an undershirt, he has a vest rather than a jacket, and both of his pants legs are full-length. Also, he wore thick bandages over his forearms and hands, which resemble casts. In addition, he wore what appears to be an adornment made of ribbons on his head that ends in a lantern ball. He had long blonde hair, gold eyes, and umber skin.

"Now now, Sorry to keep you all waiting." The 'Millennium Earl' had walked into the dinning room. The Earl resembles a grotesque caricature of a Victorian gentleman. A rotund figure, he had sickly gray skin and dressed in a large coat and top hat, with an enormous grin on his face. He had pince-nez spectacles covering his eyes although.

"Hello Millenni~" The girl with spiky hair said. "Afternoon Road, How are you all?" He asked as he sat down. "I'm alright, What did you call us here for?" Road replied. The room filled with replies, "Good." "Fine." "Well." etc. etc.

"Right, it has been six months since our precious Noah of Wrath, Skin Bolic has since passed. So, I have some, either, disturbing or very happy news...or both." The Earl stated. "What?" The man who spoke after Road earlier asked. "Well Tyki," The Earl coughed to clear his throat as he began to speak, "It seems that we might get a new family member. The Noah memories of Fear and Despair might be awoken." He stated. "Wait you said two memories, don't you mean two new members?" Tyki asked. The Earl shook his head and held up one finger."A Noah with TWO memories?! How?" Tyki had exclaimed. Whispered erupted from around the room. "I don't have the answer for that," He began and the room quieted, "especially if the member to be, is an exorcist." The Earl finished. He had venom seething from the last word. The room became erupted in whispers once again, "An exorcists?!" "That's an abomination to the family!" "What filth." "Pitiful." "Worthless." The Earl heard the whispers and said, "Now everyone, don't be so judgmental to the not-yet Noah. We may have to take her by force or she'll come to our side willingly if we "persuade" her to come." The Earl stated. The tone of pure mischievousness intent laced into the word persuade.

The whispers stopped and wicked smirks appeared on everyone's face. "Now, I will be sending each of you at a time to observe this little flower of ours. Though it will be difficult since she hides herself. When I find out what she looks like under her disguise, it will be much easier. Though for now, until that time, I will do the same for Allen Walker and Lenalee Lee, who may or may not be the heart. Though you all know what to do if you see either...Kill them." He stated.

"Here is a picture of her appearance with her disguise." He said then presses a button and a hologram of the new Noah appeared on the screen. Many of the male 'Noah' looked at the soon-to-be Noah, entranced. "Her name is unknown as of late to our information." The Earl added.

The soon-to-be Noah was a gorgeous female. She wore a hood that hid her face and hair, though not her body. She wore a white plain sundress, that was tight around her torso emphasizing her large c-cup bust, then flared slightly out at her slim waist though swayed loosely, and that ended a few inches before her knees and was barefoot. On her hands were black gloves. "She has a stunning figure." Tyki muttered. "Yes, now if any of you find out what she looks like and find her bring her back alive. Though that does not mean she be harmed enough for her to be very easy to handle." The Earl had an evil glint in his eyes that made Tyki and Road let out low chuckles pass from their lips.

{.[.-.-.].}{.[.-.-.].}{.[.-.-.].}{.[.-.-.].}{.[.-. -.].}

"Itte!" Leiko shouted as she walked along the path to her destination. She had a hand on the forehead of the mask as she stumbled back slightly. She had many of these pains in her head frequently. She felt like her head was splitting in two, "It's hurting..." She mumbled. She kept walking but still had a hand to the forehead of the mask. **"Why does it hurt? Did you take your medicine before we left?"** Hana's voice asked. "Damare Hana...please...It hurt's too much..." She replied to her innocence. It was silent aside from her winces as she heard a small noise each time she took a step, that's how much it hurt, the slightest step, the smallest noise, it made her head throb with a vengeance.

As she arrived at her destination she fell to her knees holding her head. "Itte...Itte Itte Itte..." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as the pain subsided ever-so-slightly. "Ono?...Are you okay?" Leiko jumped and activated her twin pistols and pointed them at the source of the new voice. Leiko had seen it was a very attractive girl with short hair and wore an exorcist uniform. She held her hands up in a surrender, "Eh!"

"Who are you?" Leiko asked lowly. "M-My name is Lenalee Lee from t-the European branch of the B-Black Order." Lenalee said. "I-I'm here to meet A-Alaskan Branch's L-Leiko N-Nozomi..." she added. Leiko looked at her with narrowed eyes under her mask then put her pistols back in their holsters. "My name is Leiko Nozomi...It's a pleasure Lenalee Lee..." Leiko stated.

"Oh, I'm also the holder of the crystal type innocence Dark boots." Lenalee said. "I'm the holder of the equipment type innocence Shochi (so-ch-ee) and Shiro." Leiko said.

"Well, let's head back to HQ shall we?" Lenalee began to walk away. Leiko followed close behind.

"Lenalee..." Leiko said as she stopped. They were walked for about six hours because their train was delayed and Leiko had became very impatient waiting for the God forsaken thing. Lenalee stopped and looked to Leiko, "Ono? What is it?" Lenalee asked. "Stay behind me okay?" she said as she stood in front of Lenalee. "If I'm not mistaken Komui Lee is your older brother, ne?" Lenalee nodded but Leiko said nothing more. "Oi! Noah! Show yourselves, I already know you're watching!" Leiko shouted though her voice sounded male as it was slightly muffled under the mask. "Ehh? Tyki-pon how could he sense us?" a female voice asked.

All of a sudden Leiko had held Lenalee close to her in her arms, "Stay close and don't use you're innocence unless you have to.." Leiko whispered to Lenalee. She just nodded to the order. All of a sudden Lenalee widened her eyes as she saw two, all-to-familiar, member's of the Clan of Noah. "Who are you?" Leiko asked. "I am Tyki Mikk." Tyki said as he appeared from the woods on the left. "and I am Road Kamelot." Road said from the woods on the right.

"Road is the Noah of Dreams...and Tyki is the Noah of Pleasure..." Lenalee informed. Leiko looked at her and nodded, "What do you want?" She asked as she looked towards the Noah. "To kill that girl you're holding actually...Now if you would be so kind as to hand her over to us-" "Shiro and Shochi Itamashii chōbatsu...!" Leiko growled as she pulled her pistols out from her holsters, aimed them at Road and Tyki, then shot at them. It grazed Road's left arm and Tyki's shoulder. They looked at Leiko with fury though had sadistic smirks on their faces. "You're going to regret that you exorcist..." Road stated. "Fair warning..." Leiko started, grabbing everyone's attention to her. "I've never once regretted or begged for mercy in my long 19 years of existence in this God forsaken world." She said darkly. Tyki's smirk turned malicious, "I'm going to change that." He growled as he summoned a large purple butterfly-shaped weapon that could be used as a shield.

All of a sudden Lenalee was taken from Leiko and put in a cage by Road. "Lenalee!" Leiko jumped towards the caged as it was floating in the air high-up but then used Road's kick to her face as momentum to land back on the floor by blocking it. She landed gracefully and looked at the Noah girl as she sat on a pink umbrella with a pumpkin head. "For now we'll put Lenalee Lee to the side so we can have fun killing you." Road said happily.

"Like to see you try to kill me..." Leiko stated. "We won't try.." Road's smirk widened, "We will...!" Tyki growled as he charged at Leiko. She looked at him and dodged it easily. Her speed could rival a Noah's or the Earl's. Tyki growled in distaste then charged again only to have it blocked by the Exorcist's pistol in her right hand. "I hope your ego isn't hurt by the pure arrogance of that statement. Samuel 2:3 - Do not keep talking so proudly or let your mouth speak such arrogance, for the LORD is a God who knows, and by him deeds are weighed." Leiko said emotionless. Tyki kicked her in the stomach, sending her flying into a tree. They all her a loud crack as her back made contact with the old bark. She fell to her knees as her head began to hurt her severely. "I-Itte...My migraine is back..." She said nonchalantly though the pain still clearly laced into the statement.

"Lei-" Lenalee was cut off "Die exorcist scum!" Tyki shouted happily as he charged, aiming straight for Leiko's head. She looked up slightly at the incoming Noah, "Grim death: Kiiro and Kuro: Hachi no Sasa...!" She said a little above an airy whispered command. Hana appeared on her hand and she had pierced his stomach, his weapon disappeared, "You are no match in your current state...Go home weakling..." She then turned with him still attached to her arm then stopped sharply as the motion had thrown him closely past Road. Road's eyes wide as she saw her uncle thrown as if he was nothing. Road saw the exorcist holding her head once more as she looked at the blood dripping from her innocence. She took in a sharp breath as she saw the exorcist slowly lick off some of her uncle's blood off the claws. Then the claws disappeared. She grabbed her pistols then aimed at her. Road dodged the bullets quickly and then landed by Tyki. She held him close, "You'll defiantly regret this...exorcist..." Road said. "No I will not..." Leiko walked to Road slowly with her guns at her sides though one was pointing at herself. "I never regret...I never beg...I never lose to someone so weak...It's you who will regret everything...regret ever coming near Lenalee Lee or messing with the Black Order..." She pointed the other pistol, that wasn't pointing to herself, and shot Road in the chest making Road fall back and scream in sheer pain. The cage holding Lenalee disappeared and she screamed as she found out she was unable to activate her innocence for some reason. Leiko acted fast and caught Lenalee bridal Style. Lenalee blushed then said, "thank you..." Leiko glanced a the heart breaking screaming Noah Road as she arched her back against the ground. Lenalee looked at Road in pure horror and shock.

Leiko nodded once and said, "Hold on tight okay?" Lenalee nodded. Soon Leiko sharply turned and began to run at an inhuman...a Noah speed, towards the European Branch. Lenalee then noticed that Leiko's chest wasn't flat like a male's and her face heated up. Lenalee, up until that point, was having a crush on a female. Leiko noticed this and new exactly why she had turned red, she let out a small chuckle.

In that speed the three more hour walk only took an hour. Lenalee then told Leiko the passage for exorcists to enter and they soon were walking into the Order. "Take me to Ni-san, he'll want to speak with you." Lenalee said. Leiko replied calmly, "Sure..." She then began to walk towards Komui's office with Lenalee's directions.

She ignored the stares from the other's though Lenalee turned red out of embarrassment. They reached Komui's office and Leiko let her down, pretty sure she could walk at the moment. Lenalee knocked on the door. "Ni-san, we're home." Lenalee said sweetly. Hurried footsteps came to the door and opened it. Komui stood their dumbfounded as he looked at his sister and the new exorcist. "Oh very good. Come in. Kanda, Lavi, and Allen are here as well." He motioned them to enter so they did.

Said exorcists were there, waiting for the arrival of their friend and to meet the new exorcist to the Branch. "So this is Leiko Nozomi?" Komui asked. "Yes sir..." Leiko said as she gave him a small nod. "I am Komui Lee." He said. He began to wave to the exorcists as they were introduced to her, "That is Lavi, Kanda Yu, and Allen Walker." She nodded. "Do you mind taking off your mask?" Komui asked. "I do actually mind.." Leiko replied. He looked at her stunned and confused. "Why is that?"

"Personal reasons..." She answered. "Che...He's gonna end up dead in a week on the field." Kanda said. She turned her head to him as he leaned against a wall of books. "And you'll die if you keep up with that arrogant and pathetic attitude of your's...woman." She smirked under her mask as she watched him set a hand on his Katana. "say that again I dare you!" He growled. She let out a low laugh, "Just as a pathetic human...full of pride that will only get him killed and acts foolishly when his pride is hurt by another. What? Did God tell you to hurt anyone that hurt's your pride?" She said as if scolding a child. "Hah, what absolute crap." She stated.

He rushed at her then she blocked it with her guns. "nuh uh uh~ It's not nice to fight when your master's don't say to." She chuckled.

He growled then put more force till she jumped away and out the door. Kanda looked at her with a glare that could just kill a person on the spot. She chuckled once more. "Proverbs 16:5 - Every one proud in heart is an abomination to the LORD: hand in hand, he shall not be unpunished." She spoke as if teaching him as if he were a child in class. "So I guess that make you an abomination?" She said. All of a sudden kanda had hit her in the stomach with the butt of his katana though he sliced her mask off. "Luke 11:44 - Woe unto you, scribes and Pharisees, hypocrites! for ye are as graves which appear not, and the men that walk over _them_ are not aware _of them_." Kanda said as he pointed the Katana to her. She had her back to him. "Turn." He ordered but she did no such thing. He let out a low growl, "Turn damnit." He ordered once more.

"I don't take order's from a Baka ama." She sneered. He was ready to thrust his sword into her when Lavi shouted, "Hold on!" Everyone, but Leiko, looked at him.

He was walking towards the girl slowly, his hands trembled slightly, he walked to the side of her. She seemed to tense when he set a hand on her shoulder. "Turn around...Leo..." She lifted up her head and ripped her gaze from the floor as she turned to meet his gaze.

Everyone, aside from Lavi and Leiko, had caught their breath in their throat. Lenalee and Allen looked at her in awe and pure curiosity. Komui looked at her with surprise. Kanda looked at her with his same scowl but his eyes shown pure shock and confusion. Lavi though, looked at her with slight surprise but also a softness one would give to a long lost friend.

Leiko had golden blond straight layered hair that reached a little past her ears and was parted to the left, she had lightly tanned skin, her lips were full and a light brown, a silver stud ring on the right side of her noes. her eyes were what first got their attention though. Her left eye was a lilac color with gold flecks around the iris and pupil and her right eye a light, soft green with ice blue flecks. The second most biggest thing that caught their attention was she had a slightly large black tattoo of a oleander flower on her left cheek, it's roots branching away like vines, curling some, and creating an outline of one more over her left eye, then the roots trailed down from the first one down her neck and (because the hood had gotten slightly torn) on the top of her shoulder leading to another one that was filled but was a light and soft pink with the beginning of the petals a maroon was visible.

She had black studs in her ears and three silver cuffs on the rims of her ears as well. "It's been a while...Leo..." Lavi said breaking everyone away from staring at her and to him instead. "That's not my name anymore..." She growled as she stood up, taking a few steps back. "Lavi do you know her?" Lenalee asked slightly breathless. "No..." Lavi stated. "I've met Leo..." he mumbled. "Who's Leo?" Allen asked.

"I thought I would've never seen you again girl." an elderly voice said from behind Komui. Everyone but Leiko looked to see an elderly man that was very short that had only a patch of hair on his head that stands up to make the shape of a question mark, and dark black circles of makeup around his eyes. He took the appearance close to a Panda.

"What are you-" Komui was cut off, "How are you Leo?" the elderly man asked. "That isn't my name Bookman." Leiko growled. "How long has it been? What, eleven years?" she scoffed at his statement. "You know how long it has been Bookman." She said. "Bookman explain to me what's going on. How do you two know her?" Komui asked sternly.

Lavi looked at Bookman placidly; Bookman letting out a sigh then said, "She's my former apprentice, an old Bookman successor before Lavi was the next in line." She glared at the small man as she sneered, "Before you and Jr. killed my friends."

* * *

**That's the end of this lovely chapter!**

**Review it plz, tell mi what ya'll think okay. I think it's coming out nicely though. Translation: Itamashii chōbatsu - Painful Punishment**

**Now we find out in this chapter what she looks like, that there will be a new Noah with TWO memories instead of one, how she can beat up two Noah easily; getting on Tyki's and Road's bad side, how well she and Kanda get along, and How now Lavi and Bookman know this lovely young woman and apparently killed her friends. So till next time my lovely reader's. **

**Au revior~ **

**-Nightmare**


End file.
